Fuenciado: The Night The RV Broke Down
by victoriahasnosecret
Summary: In the midst of the Vans Warped Tour Season, Pierce The Veil's RV breaks down leaving them stuck in the middle of nowhere.


**A/N this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome! If I did anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you!**

"Hail the size of golfballs and continuous rain throughout the city, possible tornado watch later today stay tuned for more…" the man on TV was drained out by the rapid fire rain drops attacking the RV. The 4 boys sat in silence listening to the sweet sound of the storm. The air was filled with the smell of refried beans, it was a little warmer than usual but nothing they couldn't handle. A nervous Mike broke the eerie silence "Should we get somewhere safe so we don't like die or something?" Tony answered with a simple "No, we'll be fine." Mike shot back with a sarcastic, "Oh okay, thanks man."

As the rain continued to pour the group fell into silence, each in their own minds, alone with their thoughts. Vic, tired of looking out the window, surveyed what his friends were up to when a loud CRASH brought them back to reality. The crash was followed by the RV slamming on the brakes which tossed them around.

"Everyone okay back there?" the driver question. The self-proclaimed spokesman for the group responded with "Yeah, we're fine." Everyone slowly drifted out of the RV. After a few minutes the driver explained that the RV was hit by possible lightening causing a short in the electrical system. "I can fix it, but it'll take a few hours." he announced apologetically. Everyone wandered back into the RVs main area to watch the news for more information about the storm. Except Vic, he chose to be alone in the back room, the room they use for practice and storing instruments. Vic sat down on the beige couch. The A/C was off due to the electrical short so it became uncomfortably hot. Vic brushed hair out of his face and sat motionless.

"Hey! You okay?" Jaime walked in pulling Vic out of his paralyzed mind. Giggling at the thought of him scaring Vic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." declared a wide-eyed Vic. Jaime sat down next to his friend stealing a quick glancing to see if he actually was 'fine'.

"Look, I think we need to talk about yesterday." Humiliation overwhelmed Vic, the pit of his stomach was in knots and his face was stone cold.

A sigh fell from his lips as he let out an almost inaudible "okay".

"Whatever is going on with you, I just want you to know I'm here, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." As much as he struggled Vic couldn't keep eye contact with Jaime, all the feelings of desperation rushed back all at once, his face and neck were on fire. His chest tightened, his hands were cold and sweaty, his whole body felt sweaty, he worried it would make him smell bad and repulse his friend, he couldn't help it, his knees felt weak, as Jaime talked, Vic was completely vulnerable and hanging on to every word.

"Okay." Vic weakly replied. Vic looked down ashamed of his dishonesty to his best friend. Jaime looked away trying to suppress a frown. With a surge of energy and complete impulse Jaime grabbed Vic's chin with just two fingers, looking him straight in the eye and guided Vic's face towards his. As their lips collided Jaime's romantic gesture was met with a confused "What the hell? What are you doing?" Jaime quickly pulled away, his face and neck overwhelmed with redness and his puppy dog brown eyes startled, he replied with an explanatory, "I don't know, it just felt right."

Betrayed, Vic left the room leaving Jaime alone. He was overwhelmed with bitterness and confusion. He kept running his hand through his hair as he always did when he's stressed. Vic walked outside for fresh air. Even though it was storming he'd rather be drenched by a ferocious raincloud then to be in there with Jaime. He sat down, head propped up against the bus allowing the rain to fall against his face, he closed his eyes.

"GO. NOW." an unfamiliar voice belted. A confused Vic peered around the corner to witness 3 orange darts bounce off Jaime's chest. With a roll of his eyes he turned away, back to the couch. "Vic! Wait!" Jaime yelled. Vic tried to cover the redness on his face but the way Jaime stared at it and the way the side of his mouth smirked he could tell it was unsuccessful. "Here!" Jaime tossed a nerff gun into Vic's folded arms "Wanna play?" Jaime's puppy dog eyes question Vic. But as Vic let the gun fall to the ground Vic declared that "I'm too old to be playing these games, this is stupid that 3 grown men would resort to such childish manners" and returned back to his familiar couch with a mysterious bottle on the arm of the couch he took a swift, it was a harsh smell, and he figured it would be perfect to wash down the feeling of remorse for yelling at his best friend and the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Vic! What are you doing?" Mike and Tony were standing 3 feet away, Tony covering his head from the rain, Mike lunging toward Vic, and Vic abruptly pulled out of his memory, and now aware of his surroundings, stumbled to his feet. As Jaime stepped off the RV Vic's eyes darted the opposite direction to avoid any conversation.

"Can I talk to Vic alone?" Jaime's acoustic, melodic voice flowed into the dark air. Vic's shoulder dropped as he closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Sure." Mike replied as him and Tony exchanged confused looks, Mike's eyes held the curiosity of a dog the first time it encounters another dog, but with warped tour everyday and the constant banging of the RV rendering him without sleep for days at a time, he didn't bother to ask questions. Tony and Mike obediently walked back inside.

"Why did you kiss me?" Vic blurted out.

"Because I like you, a lot." Jaime replied nonchalantly.

Vic's eyes widened, "But.. wait, what?"

"I like you, you like me, I figured you'd be okay with it, I'm sorry I was wrong."

"What makes you think I like you?" Vic lashed out.

The side of Jaime's lips turned into a frown, but as his mind went back to 3 months ago, his expression changed completely.

Vic glanced up to see Jaime staring off in the distance with that annoying smirk on his face, his straight black, spiky hair was matted down on his forehead from the rain and though his face resembled that of an older man his eyes were full of innocent beauty and excitement, those deep brown eyes have helped Vic through everything, through past relationships, fights with his brother, restless nights and anxiety attacks those brown eyes have been with his though it all.

Delicate lightning danced in the sky, lighting up Vic's face, followed by the dedicated loud crack that would always follow the lightning no matter where it went.

"Will you please come inside" Jaime questioned Vic, "with me?"

Vic's puppy dog eyes shot up as a smile spread across Jaime's face. Vic grabbed his hand and directed him into the van, into the back room, and finally, into Vic's bunk. Vic, laying against the wall, brought Jaime close to him so he could curl up in between Jaime's chest and the wall of the RV. Jaime, still all smiles, kissed Vic's forehead as Vic's hand made its way up to Jaime's chin, just to bring him far enough down for Vic's lips to reach. The warmth of Jaime's lips was something he would never forget. Vic could taste the cherry chapstick on Jaime's lips, Jaime would always carry it around and sing Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" whenever he would put it on, he thought he was pretty funny.

The RV jerked forward as clapping ensued in the main sitting area along with laughter. The driver, returning to his post, bowed like an actor after his big performance before starting the van. The A/C kicked on and the tires started rolling forward. Out the window the sun started to rise forcing out the darkness and the rain, taking its rightful place as king of the sky, it proudly showered the terrain with its warmth.

With legs wrapped together, Vic matched Jaime's rhythm as their lips danced together. Jaime's eyes widen surprised from the feel of Vic on his left thigh he laughed and let out "Are you serious right now?" with an exasperated, breathless look Vic replied with "Do i not look serious to you fool?! Huh?! Answer me fool!" Pure joy filled Jaime's eyes as his hands covered his face, laughing at Vic's "alter ego" Pablo. He threw his head back and as he returned with a smile, his hair bounced around. Nuzzling up to Jaime, Vic smiled uncontrollably, he was happy for the first time in a long time. He didn't want this moment to ever end. He took in every aspect so anytime he was upset he would have this moment to come back to. The moment he realized his was truly in love.


End file.
